Miss Natalia
by TheBlackButler
Summary: Toris has always been in love with Natalia. However, she has always hated him because he was always her brother's favorite. There must be a way Toris can change her opinion of him...


Toris is in love with Natalia.

Toris wants Natalia to be happy.

Natalia wants to be happy with her older brother, Ivan.

Ivan does not want anything to do with Natalia.

Natalia is not happy.

Toris is not happy.

No one is happy.

* * *

"Toris, why do you love my sister?" Ivan asked after successfully fending Natalia off for another day.

The Lithuanian paused, looking at Ivan's violet eyes carefully. "Why do you ask, Ivan?" Toris' mind shook with the possibilities.

He huffed a sigh, brushing something off of his coat. "She's so scary…I can't see how anyone would love her."

Toris flinched internally, looking away. "Natalia…she's really pretty. I can't describe it—there's just something about her that…that makes me melt." Losing his focus, he dropped the stack of papers in his arms, receiving a glare from the Russian standing over him.

"Pick those up," He ordered, and then left the room without another word.

Toris sighed, kneeling down and gathering the papers absentmindedly. He didn't notice another pair of footsteps walking towards him lightly. With only half the papers in his arms, Toris looked up to see Natalia looking down and helping him gather some of the papers.

"Miss Natalia!" He gasped, quickly leaning backwards in his place. "What are you—"

"You don't have to ask what I'm doing," She replied boredly, her dull eyes not meeting his. "From the looks of it…" The Belarusian turned the papers over in her hands, examining the Russian text, "…these papers will help brother in combat."

"…Thank you," Toris murmured back, smiling faintly to himself.

When all the papers were gathered, Natalia shoved her half into his arms and stared at him neutrally. "You do not have to thank me—I'm sure this act will help my brother in some way or another."

The Lithuanian smiled sweetly again, tilting his head to the side a bit. "It was very kind of you." _'And unusual,' _He added mentally.

Daggers were shot at him through hazy blue eyes. "Think nothing of it," She retorted coldly, stomping away.

Toris didn't notice until after she was gone that Natalia's eyes were wet.

* * *

Natalia loved her brother.

She loved him more than her own life. She would do anything, kill anything, kill anyone for his sole purpose, whether it be for his country or just for him.

Many things were close about the two. They shared the same older sister, lived in the same house, knew the same people, the same blood ran through their veins—oh, just that _thought_ made Natalia shiver with excitement.

But nothing was exact. They had different opinions, different likes and dislikes, even different appearances. Everything had to be perfect for the day when Ivan finally accepted her offer and they became one—the day when Ivan became _her_ Ivan.

Anyone else who even looked at him—excluding her well-endowed older sister of course—Natalia would hate with a fiery passion. Raivis, Eduard, those Asian bastards, Feliks, Ludwig, Gilbert; anyone and everyone.

But the one she loathed most was without a doubt, Toris.

Just his goddamned face made Natalia sick. How he always seemed so happy to be about her, but so fearful around her brother. No one should fear sweet little Ivan! She would rather Toris despise her deeply and love her older brother. No, if anything, she'd love to take two ice picks and jab them into his forehead, and then watch the little child roll around like a vegetable.

Seeing Toris getting beat was a favorite of hers. Natalia just couldn't help it—just seeing sweet little Ivan with a coal black whip in his hands, constantly slapping it against his bare, back skin and quickly cause folds and tears and blood everywhere made her face twist into a cold grin. And then he would crawl towards her—! Oh, how this made her shriek in fits of laughter. How she hated the boy. How she loved to see him twitch in pain.

Yes, she knew just thinking that was rather harsh. Shouldn't Natalia just give the poor boy a chance?

Of course not.

Chances were for the weak.

Toris was weak…

…and Natalia was not going to spare him for that.

* * *

"Brother," Natalia choked out, sobbing quietly into her pillow. "Brother…"

Tears dripped down her red cheeks, and she glared to herself. How could she, the mighty Belarus, be sitting on her bed, weeping? It was just unheard of.

But there she sat, cross-legged, sobbing quietly, her brother's words echoing in her head.

_I can't see how anyone would love her._

"I-I love you so much, b-brother…" She choked. "Why can't you s-see that?"

Yes, Natalia wanted love. She ached to be loved. Everyone feared her—they feared her smile, her shadow, even the sound of her very footsteps approaching mildly. Natalia's eyes, smile, hair, appearance, even the clothes she wore—everyone hated and feared deeply.

"Miss Natalia?" A mild voice called from outside her door, knocking lightly. "May I come in?"

The Belarusian's head snapped up, glaring at the cherry wood door. Quickly regaining her composure, she responded firmly, "No. You may not."

Toris heard the quick break in her voice from outside her door. "Are you alright, Miss Natalia?"

"I wish you would stop calling me 'Miss' all the goddamn time." Natalia shot a glare at the wall.

"It's only polite," The Lithuanian sighed, his hand hesitantly reaching for the doorknob. "Please, may I come in…?"

She cackled, her head pounding as she did so, "Humor me."

Toris nervously turned the knob, entering Natalia's room. Pillows from the bed lie everywhere, some were ripped open, others cut open. The ugly, beige walls were full of scratch marks and holes, and there Natalia sat on the broken bed, clutching a pillow to her chest.

She cautiously shifted one of her hands to the knife that lay safely under the ruffles of her dress.

"What's the matter?" He asked politely, carefully sitting on the badly-damaged bed.

"Nothing," She answered stubbornly. "Shouldn't you be helping brother?"

Toris' stare hardened on her. "Miss Natalia, your brother is safely asleep. All paperwork is finished for the day." He quickly averted her eyes, hoping she didn't detect the lie about the paperwork. "I'd much rather focus on you right now."

"Just stop, okay?" Natalia screeched suddenly, cupping her hands over her ears.

"Stop?" He looked at her questioningly, standing from the bed.

"Yes! Okay? Just stop the fucking nice act and hate me already!" Her voice pierced Toris' ears, and he stepped away once more.

"I don't—"

"Don't lie to me!" Natalia stood suddenly, clasping the knife and shaking the bed. "Everyone hates me! I'm Belarus, the scary incest bitch! Everyone can't stand me! You're no different!"

"Miss Natalia, please stop—" He tried to move closer.

"No!" She shrieked, holding the knife to her throat. "If you move, I'll kill myself. I know that's what you're waiting for!"

Toris froze in his place, his eyes locked on hers. The Lithuanian couldn't lose her—no, not like this. Toris really cared for Natalia and whether she knew it or not, it had to be made clear. Her entire body shook, but she didn't dare lower the knife.

"…Why aren't you moving?" The Belarusian questioned him, her forefinger lingering on the hilt of the blade. "Why don't you want to get up here and move my hand for me!"

"Natalia, stop!" He shouted suddenly, drastically jumping onto her bed and removing the blade from her throat, by default damaging his hand.

Natalia glared at him, the tears drying. "You're such an idiot. Serves you right."

He ignored her insult, his hand shaking as he murmured, "Why are you upset?"

The memories of what she'd heard earlier rushed back like a tsunami, plowing over sense and dignity and running straight to her lips. "Because! My brother hates me! The one I care for the most despises me with every ounce of his being! The one I'd dedicate my life to refuses to believe my very existence!" Natalia sniffed, wiping her eyes harshly. "Do you know what that's like…!"

Toris pulled her down to the bed so they were sitting on their knees, and he intertwined their fingers. "…Yes." Tears formed on the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall. "I live that every day with you, Miss Natalia."

Natalia frowned, and began to sob silently again and hugged him tight. "Why are you so damn nice…?"

His eyes widened, but reality caught up and he hugged her back, running his fingertips down her spine lightly. She shivered lightly, but held on tighter.

"This means nothing…"

Toris smiled sweetly when she couldn't see. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and murmured, "To me, it's the day that should've come sooner."

* * *

**Author's Comments**

I've had this oneshot done for about a week. Yes, yes, I know, I should be working on my Dennor! Well, truth be told, on deviantart, I had four chapters of Dennor in a row, so I needed a break...so I wrote this! LietBel is adorable, and probably one of only three hetero's I ship in Hetalia. And I know Belarus is a bit OOC at the end, but I was hungry that night and right when I was almost at the end, my dad said we were having pasta. /shot

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
